Rain Falls Down
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: Serenity and Kaiba! Serenity is caught in the rain, Seto is slowly falling, and Mokuba is a matchmaker! multichapter story! FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Sprinkle

**Rain Falls Down**

By: UniqueWolfLover

Summary: Serenity and Kaiba, could a drop of something more exist between them?

Rating: PG-13 for later chapters

Spoilers: Not sure, gomen if there is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairings: Serenity/Seto maybe some Yugi/Tea and Mai/Joey

Warnings: Seto and Serenity are both a little if not a lot out of character so please don't hate me!

Dedication: To all the non-yaoi peoples out there! I personally can't stand yaoi but no offense to those who do! I luv you all!

Chapter one: Sprinkle

It was pretty safe to say Serenity was soaked. All she wanted to do was take a nice, leisurely walk from school to her and Joey's apartment a few blocks away, but no, it just had to rain. She sighed in resignation. She just knew she was going to catch cold. Serenity looked up at the sky wondering if this downpour would ever let up. The rain just fell harder, seeming to laugh at her predicament. Just then Serenity heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up next to her. She looked over to see the head of a familiar little boy sticking out the window of a long, black limousine.

"Hey Serenity! Need a ride?" Asked Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, that would be great, that is if your brother doesn't mind," Said Serenity. Mokuba's head disappeared inside the limousine and reappeared a second later.

"Seto says it's okay," Said Mokuba happily.

"Great!" Said Serenity jumping into the limo, very happy to be out of the rain. Mokuba gave her a big smile and she returned it wholeheartedly.

"Thanks so much Mokuba. I really appreciate it," Said Serenity.

"No problem Serenity," Said Mokuba. Serenity's attention was then caught by the sound of fingers typing away on a keyboard. She turned around to see the eldest of the Kaiba brothers typing madly on his laptop.

"Hey Kaiba, thanks for the ride," Serenity said.

"Don't mention it," Kaiba shrugged glancing at her for a moment before returning to his work.

"He really is very handsome," Thought Serenity before returning her attention to Mokuba. They carried on friendly conversation until they reached Serenity and Joey's apartment.

"Thanks again Mokuba and Kaiba, I really do appreciate it," Said Serenity. She began to exit the car when a warm hand clasped around her wrist, stopping her.

"Yes Kaiba?" Serenity asked curious as to why he stopped her.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you," Said Kaiba, his cold blue eyes meeting her warm brown ones.

"What is it?" Asked Serenity.

"Not right now. I will meet you back here tomorrow at eleven a.m.," Said Kaiba. Serenity nodded. Tomorrow was Saturday so she would be home. Kaiba released her and went back to typing. Serenity gave one last goodbye to Mokuba before climbing out of the car and heading up to her and Joey's apartment.

"Joey, I'm home!" Yelled Serenity, throwing her book-bag on the couch.

"Hey Ren, was that Kaiba's limo that jus' dropped you off?" Asked Joey trying to control his fast growing irritation.

"Umm…yeah, so?" Answered Serenity. Frankly she was sick of this little rivalry between Kaiba and her brother.

"You let that cold, unfeeling, jerk take you home!" Yelled Joey. Serenity's frustration at their childish rivalry boiled over.

"Okay, number one, yes I did allow Kaiba to take me home. Number two it was actually Mokuba who offered me the ride because I was getting soaked in the rain. Number three Kaiba isn't as bad as you make him out to be. And number four, I am sick of this stupid fight between you two!" Yelled Serenity. Joey just stood there astonished. Serenity huffed loudly before storming to her room.

"What's up wit' her?" Joey asked himself before shrugging and flopping down on the couch to watch TV.

(Serenity's room)

"Why did I just flip out like that? Why am I defending Seto? Why did I just call him Seto? What does he want to tell me? Why am I asking myself so many questions? I am not getting anywhere!" Serenity thought throwing herself heavily onto her bed.

"I'm so confused!" She said out loud.

"But he is cute and he has an inner kindness that I would love to see more of, not to mention those gorgeous blue eyes," She thought before realizing what she was thinking and slapping herself on the head. "Oh crap, I'm falling for Seto Kaiba! Joey's gunna kill me!" She thought before drifting into a light sleep.

(With Seto and Mokuba)

"Hey Seto?" Asked Mokuba leaning over Seto's laptop effectively blocking his view.

"Yes Mokuba?" Asked Seto focusing on his little brother and ruffling Mokuba's hair. Mokuba smiled mischievously.

"Do you like Serenity?" Asked Mokuba blatantly. Seto blinked in surprise, not expecting a question like that from his little brother.

"I refuse to discuss a Wheeler," Replied Seto trying to control the blush making its way unto his cheeks. Mokuba noticed his slight color change and smiled.

"So you do like her!" He proclaimed happily.

"Mokuba!" Yelled Seto diving for his little brother and tickling him mercilessly, starting a huge tickle fight.

To Be Continued…..

A/N I hope you don't mind Seto being more lighthearted. Anyways tell me if you like it and I shall continue! If you don't I won't but please review!


	2. Drizzle

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am a young writer and I appreciate the constructive criticism and the encouragement. I have not had the chance to improve over the past year because my school didn't offer grammar. Gomen to all the more intelligent readers who are expecting something more. I am just a simple girl who seriously needs to take a writing class. I also focus on a lot of humor and gushy romance and I am rarely serious so if you are looking for a serious story Gomen but this isn't it! Thank you (to whomever I haven't scared off) for reading. Oh, and there are some spoilers and speculations for the whole Dartz arc of Yu-Gi-Oh, and watch out for the major Joey/Mai fluff I just had to put in here. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

A/N2: Serenity is sixteen and Seto is eighteen

Chapter Two: Drizzle

Serenity woke to the early morning sun shining down on her, gently warming her skin. She stretched and groaned, moving from her comfortable position to glance at the clock on her night stand. 7:30 A.M. glared back at her in bright red. She was just about to roll over and snuggle up again when a delicious smell reached her nose. She flopped out of bed and headed down the hallway. Once she reached the parlor she was surprised to see none other than Mai stretched out on the couch, sound asleep, a blissful expression on her face. Serenity smiled and headed to the kitchen hoping to locate that delicious smell. Serenity giggled at the sight before her. There was Joey flipping a pancake, 'Kiss the cook' apron around his waist, and humming a happy tune. Joey heard her giggle and turned to face her.

"Mornin' Ren," Greeted Joey. He had the biggest smile Serenity had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Good morning Joey. Somebody seems happy, and by the way, when did Mai get here?" Serenity asked.

"In fact I am very happy, and she got here last night," Said Joey trying but failing to keep his grin from getting any bigger.

"Oh, I see," Said Serenity winking and taking a seat at the kitchen table. Joey just went back to making breakfast. A few minutes later Mai walked in with a smile rivaling Joey's on her face.

"Hey Mai," Greeted Serenity.

"Hey Serenity," Mai greeted back taking a seat next to Serenity.

"Mornin' Mai, did you sleep okay?" Joey asked putting the last of the food on the table and sitting next to Mai. They gave each other a quick morning kiss and Serenity couldn't help but wish she had that.

"Especially if it was with a very handsome CEO," She thought before berating herself by whacking her forehead with her hand, earning strange looks from Joey and Mai. Serenity smiled reassuring them she hadn't gone completely insane before digging into her breakfast.

After they all ate and cleaned up Joey went to take a shower leave Mai and Serenity some girl time.

"So Mai, now that Joey's gone I want all the juicy details," Said Serenity eagerly. Mai smiled at the girls enthusiasm before nodding her head and beginning her tale.

"Okay let's see, I guess I need to explain a little before I tell you about last night. Well…ever since the Dartz thing when I lost my good side and finally got it back after forever I realized how much Joey means to me. To be honest I knew I was in love with him way before then, but I never realized how deep my feelings actually went. When I realized all the things he had done for me even though I was all evil, I was determined to tell him how I feel, even if he didn't feel the same way. So I came here," Said Mai.

"And…what happened?" Asked Serenity anxiously.

"Well you see, once I came to your door…"

Flashback

"Should I go in? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Maybe he thinks I am too much of a snob. I really want him to know though. I am so nervous! I need to just go in there and tell him! But if I tell him…" Mai debated with herself until the door in front of her opened to reveal a confused but not unhappy Joey.

"Umm…hey Mai. Whatcha doin' here?" Asked Joey curiously as he leaned on his doorpost. Mai's face blanched.

"Umm…I was just passing through and I thought I would pay you a visit, since I haven't seen you and Serenity in a while," Explained Mai trying desperately to keep her nerves in check.

"Okay, come on in. Serenity is sleeping though so I hope you don't mind just my company," Said Joey with a soft smile that made Mai weak in the knees. Joey seemed to notice and took Mai's arm gently and pulled her inside. "You must be tired. Here, come sit down," Joey said sitting her on the couch and sitting next to her. He was close enough to her that Mai could feel his body heat.

"Thanks Joey," Mai said giving him a small smile.

"No problem Mai. So how ya been? Are you feeling okay? Ever since that whole incident with that idiot Dartz I've been worried about you," Said Joey, genuine concern shining in his eyes. Mai was touched by his concern.

"I'm fine Joey. You were really worried about me?" She asked quietly.

"Umm…yeah of course Mai. You are my friend after all, and well…you see…" Joey stuttered nervously a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Aw Joey, you're so sweet!" Said Mai impulsively throwing her arms around Joey's neck and hugging him. Joey's blush darkened but he put his arms around Mai's waist. They stayed like that for a few moments neither wanting to let go. Finally, Joey pulled back but only enough so their eyes could meet.

"Hey Mai?" Asked Joey softly.

"Yeah Joey?" Asked Mai, a curious smile on her face.

"I want to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now," Said Joey seriously.

"What is it Joey?" Asked Mai. Her heartbeat sped up in anticipation and terror of what he might say next.

"Mai…well this is really hard for me to say…but well you see…I am in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know," Joey said. Once he had it all out he let out a deep breath and looked into Mai's eyes trying to gauge her reaction. Mai was shacked to say the least.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Mai thought for a moment before realization dawned on her "He's in love with me!"

"Umm…Mai, please don't leave me hangin'," Joey asked with a nervous chuckle. A smile made its way onto Mai's face.

"Oh Joey you idiot, I love you too!" Mai yelled before kissing him with all she had. Joey responded with equal fervor.

End flashback

"So we fell asleep on the couch a little while after that," Finished Mai shrugging but keeping an insanely happy smile on her face. Serenity smile and gave Mai a big hug.

"I am so glad you two are finally together! It only took you like forever!" Serenity said. Mai laughed.

"You're telling me," She said. Serenity noticed the time and gasped.

"I only have an hour before he gets here!" She yelled springing up from the couch.

"Who?" Asked Mai surprised at Serenity's sudden movement.

"Seto wants to meet with me to talk to me about something," Serenity said somewhat guiltily.

"Oh so now you're calling him Seto," Said Mai with a knowing smile.

"I did?" Serenity asked trying to sound innocent, but Mai could see right through her.

"Go, have fun, don't worry about Joey. I'll take care of him," Said Mai gently pushing Serenity down the hall towards her room.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, now go get dressed," Mai said giving Serenity a wink.

"Thanks Mai," Serenity said entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"She'll be good for him," Mai said to herself before walking off to find Joey.

50 minutes later

Serenity poked her head out her bedroom door to see if the coast was clear. Seeing it was she quickly tiptoed out the door and made her way outside. To her surprise, leaning on his black limousine, patiently waiting was none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"You're early," She greeted with a small smile.

"So are you," He greeted back, surprising her by giving her a small smile back. She suddenly felt like the temperature had risen ten degrees.

"It can't be because of his smile," She told herself. "Although his eyes do light up when he smiles even slightly." Serenity shook herself internally and focused on the present.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Serenity asked.

"Not here, get in," Seto Kaiba ordered as he opened the limo door.

"Why?" She asked not intending to make this easy for Kaiba in any way.

"Can you please just get in," Kaiba sighed exasperated.

"Fine," Serenity said sliding in the limo. Seto slipped in next to her.

"So, where are we going?" Serenity asked. Quite frankly she was extremely curious.

"To the park where we can talk in relative peace," Said Seto meeting her gaze. Serenity didn't back down. There was no way she was going to let him intimidate her. They held each other's gazes until the limo parked signifying they had arrived. The driver came around and opened the door for them. Seto got out first and offered his hand to Serenity. She took it. Seto marveled at how soft her skin was. He shook those thoughts away as she got out and immediately let go of her hand.

"Can you tell me now? The suspense is killing me," Said Serenity. Seto laughed lightly, a real laugh devoid of scornfulness or taunting. Serenity found she loved the sound of his laugh. It was so soft and gentle.

"Alright I'll tell you," Said Seto sitting down on a bench. Serenity sat next to him and waited for him to explain. "There is this annual ball for the CEOs of leading companies in the world and since I am eighteen I have to attend now, and well you see there is this requirement that all attendees have to bring a date," Said Seto actually looking nervous.

"And why are you telling me this?" Asked Serenity once again making it as difficult as possible for Seto. She wanted to get a just a little, tiny bit of revenge for all the times Seto made fun of Joey. Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me seeing as no one else will?" Seto grinded his teeth. This was dealing a huge blow to his ego, but he was desperate. Ishizu had refused and he was not going with one of those money hungry hussies. Serenity was his final choice. Not to mention there was a certain fire in Serenity that Seto admired. She might actually keep him awake during this no doubt boring occasion he was forced to attend.

Serenity was shocked. THE Seto Kaiba was asking HER to attend a BALL with him! This would prove to be a very interesting occasion. Joey was gunna kill her though. Serenity smiled.

"Sure Kaiba, I'll go with you," Said Serenity, "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that. It will be taken care of," Said Seto giving an internal sigh of relief that he finally had a date.

"So, when is this ball anyways?" Asked Serenity.

"It's tomorrow night," Said Seto.

"Wow, someone's waiting till the last minute," Serenity teased.

"Ha ha, I'll pick you up at five thirty," Said Seto getting up and starting to walk back to the limo. Serenity followed and they both got in. They spent the ride back to her apartment in companionable silence. When he dropped her off she quietly snuck back into the house. When she walked past Joey's room she heard quiet sounds that made her smile as she went to her room and closed the door behind her. Tomorrow would prove to be a most interesting day.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I am so sorry this took me so long to update. School is ending and I have to get the last issue of the school newspaper out and I have so many things my family is making me do! I am so sorry! hopefully the third chapter won't take so long. Please review!


	3. Shower

A/N: I forgot to mention this before but Seto and Serenity have known each other for a while in my story. I don't have a whole lot of time right now for a longer story where I can go into greater detail about them falling in love due to school, finals, and family obligations. Gomen! I am just writing this for fun and hoping it will provide amusement for others too. This story is written supposing that they have met on numerous occasions due to Mokuba being friends with Serenity and the rest of Yugi's gang. Therefore they have had time to build up feelings beforehand. My story is about them discovering those feelings and dealing with them. (AKA they are already in love they are just realizing it now!) Sorry everyone! I should have told you! Feel free to stop reading now! Also, please don't flame me! I am very fragile and young, and I have absolutely NO confidence whatsoever! You wouldn't want to make me a bitter old woman when I grow up, would you? Well I have babbled on enough on to the story! I just hope someone out there is actually still reading!

Chapter Three: Shower

(Serenity's POV)

The next morning I woke to sunlight shining on me. I looked at the clock and gasped at the time. It's almost twelve in the afternoon.

"When did I start sleeping so late?" I asked myself.

"Probably when you started having dreams about a certain blue-eyed, brown haired CEO," A little voice in my head answered. I smiled at the memory. Now only if I could have the real thing.

I went to take a shower and got dressed before heading out to the kitchen for some brunch. Joey and Mai were having some quality time together on the living room couch when I walked through.

"Oh hey Ren, something came for you from that jur…I mean Kaiba," Said Joey giving Serenity a strained smile.

"Oh okay, where is it?" I asked giving my brother a thankful smile for holding back his thoughts on Seto.

"On the table in the kitchen," Said Mai.

"Okay thanks!" I said excitedly going to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I immediately spotted a large box on the table with a light blue ribbon wrapped around it. I went over, untied the ribbon, carefully laid it next to the box, and opened the box. I gasped as I pulled out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a floor length, black silk dress. It hung off the shoulders and had long flared sleeves. It had a modest scooped neck, a small, blood-red rose embroidered over the heart, and intertwined blood-red roses al along the hem. It was simple but elegant and it looked like it cost a fortune. I smiled and decided to go try it on. I easily make it past Joey and Mai who are too busy enjoying each other's company to notice me. I went back to my room and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly, draping across my body and showing off all my curves. I have never worn something so sexy. It made me feel beautiful and mysterious. It was then that I noticed another shoe sized box in the dress box. I pulled in out and opened it to reveal a pair of silk shoes that looked like ballerina slippers and a jewelry box. I slipped the shoes on to find they fit perfectly and I opened the jewelry box. Inside were black rose earrings with black gems in the middle and a elegant necklace with intertwined blood red roses and black gems.

"I have to be dreaming," I said to myself astonished. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and squeaked with pain.

"Guess I'm not," I said. I smiled broadly once more and changed out of the dress. I hung it up and went to put the box away when I noticed the blue ribbon that was tied around the box again. I looked closer and realized there was writing on the other side of the ribbon.

It read: "I hope you like it. –S.K." I carefully folded it, opened my bottom dresser drawer, and placed the ribbon in the memory box that I had kept since I was six years old.

"I don't know how you did it Seto Kaiba but you have to be the most amazing man I have ever met," I said to the empty room before slipping some sneakers on and heading out. I still had a few hours left so I decided to go visit Yugi and Tea.

(With Seto, Seto's POV)

"Did she get it?" I asked my henchman.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," He answered.

"Good, have the limo ready at exactly five o'clock," I ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," He said.

"Good, you can leave," I said dismissing him. He left the room but before the door closed behind him a shock of black hair ran in and tackled me.

"Hello Mokuba," I greeted ruffling my little brother's hair.

"Hey big brother, so…I heard you were taking Serenity to the ball tonight," Said Mokuba with a sly smile.

"Yes, so?" I asked with a sigh.

"You have a thing for her!" Declared Mokuba.

"No I do not," I reputed.

"Seto I'm appalled! I didn't think you could actually sick so low as to lie to your little brother," Said Mokuba giving me the sad puppy dog look. Grrr…I could never lie to that face!

"Okay, maybe I have a little 'thing' for Serenity but that information does not leave this room," I said trying to be stern but failing miserably.

"You called her Serenity!" Said Mokuba excitedly, "I am soooo….happy that you finally found someone!"

"It's not like I'm getting married or anything," I said. "Though the possibilities would be interesting with a certain redhead," I thought before shaking the thoughts forcefully out of my head.

"Hey it could happen!" Said Mokuba but before I had time to react he was gone as quick as he came. I shook my head and smiled. Tonight would at the least prove to be interesting.

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I had finals but now that I am done with school hopefully the chapters will be coming faster! Anyways the next chapter promises to be full of Seto/Serenityness as they arrive at the ball. Luv ya!


	4. Rain Storm

A/N: Yugi's Grandpa isn't really dead in the show (In America) but I kinda had to kill him off to accomplish my evil plans. I love Yugi's Grandpa, he was just in the way! I hope I didn't make anyone cry...lol anyways on with the next chapter!

**Chapter Four: Rain Storm**

Serenity had just arrived at Yugi's game shop. A few months earlier Yugi's Grandpa had died and left the shop to Yugi. Yugi and Tea had gotten together during that time and Tea moved in to help Yugi with the shop.

(Serenity's POV)

A gentle sparkling sound signified my enterance to Yugi's shop.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Yelled a voice from somewhere deep in the shop. A few seconds later Yugi and Tea appeared from around the corner looking disheveled.

"Hi Serenity!" They greeted in unison.

"Umm...hi, did I inturrupt something?" I asked with a smile.

"Umm...no...we were just organizing the cards in the back," Said Yugi a big red blush covering his face.

"Okay, anyways I just wanted to stop by for a visit before my da...umm, my get together with an old friend," I said berating myself for almost letting my secret out.

"Cool," Said Yugi and Tea in unison again.

"You guys really gotta stop doing that. It's starting to scare me," I said letting a small laugh escape my mouth.

"Sorry," They said together before collapsing in a fit of giggles. I smile once more. I was happy for them. They looked really happy together. I really hope I can find that someday, hey maybe that someday could be tonight. After Yugi and Tea calmed down we all went to sit down and converse.

"So Serenity, you said you were getting together with an old friend tonight. He wouldn't by any chance be a handsome, blue-eyed, CEO would he?" Asked Tea with a smile.

"How did you know!" I asked astounded.

"Joey called yesterday raving about how Kaiba is trying to seduce his little sister and turn her against him," Said Tea.

"Typical Joey, overreacting as usual. Yes, I do have a date with Seto. He is taking me to a ball," I said ready for any arguments against tonight's date.

"Oh so you're calling him Seto now," Said Tea with a smirk.

"I think that you and Kaiba will make a great couple Serenity. If anyone can melt his icy exterior it's you," Said Yugi giving me a supportive smile.

"I agree," Said Tea.

"Wow, I thought you two were going to try and talk me out of my date," I said surprised.

"Nope, it's your choice who you date and Kaiba's not all bad," Said Tea.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate your support," I said giving them both a huge hug. We continued discussing random things after that and before I knew it it was four thirty.

"Hey thanks for everything guys but I have to be going. Seto's picking me up at five thirty and I have to get ready," I said hugging them once more and collecting myself.

"No problem, come by anytime," Said Yugi and Tea in unison.

"There you go again," I laughed opening the door and heading out.

"Bye Serenity and good luck!" Said Tea.

"Bye!" Said Yugi.

"Bye you two, see ya soon!" I said back before breaking into a run. I had to get home ASAP! I ran all the way there and ran up the stairs and right through the door, living room, and stright to my room. I quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. After a quick shower I blow dryed my hair, and carefully put my dress, accessories, and shoes on. Last but not least I had to decide what to do with my hair. I only had twenty minutes left so it couldn't be something too elaborate. Finally I decided to leave it down. I was never good at doing my hair anyways. I looked in the mirror and admired my reflection. I felt really confident for one of the only times in my life. I was ready for this. Seto Kaiba watch out! I smiled, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. The second I reached the outside Seto's limo pulled up to the curb, and the most dashingly handsome man I had ever seen stepped out of the limo. He was the example of Prince Charming, decked out in an all black suit. Then again even if he was wearing rags he would still be the handsomest man I had ever met.

"Hello Wheeler, my my do you clean up nice," Jeered Seto with a small smile.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment Mr.Kaiba," I answered giving him a small smile back.

"That you should," He said offering me a hand. I took it and he helped me climb into the limo. He slid in next to me.

"There is one thing that has been driving me nuts," I said.

"Yes?" He said turning his ice blue gaze to me. He really did have gorgeous eyes.

"How did you know my dress, and shoe size?" I asked.

"I have a very skilled eye," He answered with a smile and a wink.

"Oh," I said trying to contain my light blush.

"Serenity let's use our first names tonight," Said Seto.

"I can call you Seto?" I asked. He didn't have to know I had already been calling him that in my mind.

"Yes," He answered a flicker of something unidentifyible in his eyes.

"Cool," I said. Seto laughed lightly. Wow he really has lightened up. The limo arrived City Hall a little while later. I started to get out when once again Seto stopped me with a gentle hand on my wrist.

"Deja vu," I said giving him what had to be the millionth smile so far and we haven't even started dancing yet.

"Serenity, I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight. I really appreciate it," Said Seto giving me a genuinely warm smile. I didn't even know he could smile like that! It was amazing just like the man behind it.

"Anytime Seto," I said softly giving him a genuine smile back. "You better know how to dance though," I said lightening the mood.

"You've never danced until you've danced with me," Said Seto as we climed out of the car.

"Well, arn't we Mr. Confident," I said. He offered his arm to me and I looped my arm through his.

"I just hope you can keep up," Seto smirked.

"You bet I can," I said.

We entered the building and Seto lead me to a huge ballroom full of men and wemon dressed in suits and ballroom gowns. The ceiling was high and had ornate chandelliers hanging down. The floors seemed to be a beautiful, polished marble and there were high windows on each wall. In the far end of the room there was a door that seemed to lead to a blacony. All in all the room was amazingly astounding.

"Here we are," Said Seto.

"It's amazing," I gasped.

"It's okay," Said Seto leading me through a crowd of people. "I have to greet the senator and then we can get to dancing," He continued giving me another wink. I smiled. We shifted through a few more people before coming to a stop infront of a greying, larger, kind looking man and a slender, also greying woman I supposed was his wife. As soon as the woman noticed Seto she smiled and grapsed his hand in a harty handshake.

"Seto! So nice to see you," She Greeted.

"Nice to see you also Mrs. Senator, Mr. Senator," Seto greeted bowing to the man and woman. "I'd like to introduce Serenity Wheeler," Seto continued turning to me. "Serenity this is the Senator and her husband.

"Nice to meet you both," I said amiably and bowed.

"Hello Serenity, it's very nice to meet you too. I'm glad to see Seto has finally found himself a girl," She said with a smile. Seto and I both blushed but didn't correct her.

"Well Mrs. Senator, Mr. Senator we will be seeing you around, right now I have to go dance with my date like I promised," Seto said with a smile in my direction.

"Ah young love," I head the Senator say as Seto lead me to the dance area. Did Seto and I look like we were in love? Maybe we are. I blushed at the thought.

(Switch to normal POV)

Seto and Serenity made their way to the dance floor. Once there Seto put his hands on Serenity's waist and she put her hands around his neck. They both had to hold back a gasp at the feelings the small touch evoked within them. After the first couple songs they unconsciously drifted closer to one another and as the night wore on Serenity found herself with her head against Seto's chest cuddled in his arms and Seto found himself with his face buried in her hair enjoying the smell of lavender. Neither wanted to let go as they reveled in the feelings coursing through them. Both afraid to fall deeper than they had already fallen, but knowing they couldn't pull away from the edge of something wonderful. So as the current song came to a close Seto took the first step closer the the edge.

"Serenity, will you join me on the balcony?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver almost imperceptibly.

"Of course," She smiled and allowed Seto to lead her to the blacony.

"What fate awaited her on that balcony?" She wondered.

...To Be Continued...

A/N: Hello again everyone! I know they are both OOC but oh well I tried! I know I am awful but I can't resist writing! It's my passion! anyways I'm sorry to end it here but I have to go find something to wear to Bush Gardens tomorrow! YAY! This is my first vacation in years! Please don't flame me I am just a fragile little girl! LOL Anyways I hope you liked it! Bye!


	5. Downpour

A/N: Yay! The final chapter! I am really going to miss writing this story! When I get back from Mexico (On July 22) I am starting my first FullMetal Alchemist story (Maybe I'll start it before then). It will be a chapter story called "Rising From the Ashes". It probly won't be very good but if you like FullMetal Alchemist and Ed/Winry and Roy/Riza pairings check it out. Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for the encouragement and constructive critizism. Oh and please forgive any spelling or grammer mistakes. My writing program doesn't have spell check! Gomen my friends! bows Well enjoy the next and final chapter! (Caution! EXTREME SAP!)

(Last time on "Rain Falls Down")

"Serenity, will you join me on the balcony?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver almost imperceptibly.

"Of course," She smiled and allowed Seto to lead her to the blacony.

"What fate awaited her on that balcony?" She wondered

(And now the continuing story)

**Chapter Five: Downpour**

Serenity shivered as the somewhat chilly air hit her. Seto noticed this and valiently offered her his jacket. She smiled and let him place it over her shoulders. He smiled back. Seto couldn't help but admire the way the moon caught the natural highlights in her hair and made her eyes sparkle. Serenity looked out over the balcony to the glistening lake below, unaware of Seto's stare.

(Serenity's POV)

I wonder why he brought me out here. Maybe he wanted to thank me for my services and kindly inform me he never wants to see me again. Maybe he wants to say something to me. I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes when we were dancing. Dare I hope the great Seto Kaiba has fallen in love with me? I couldn't get my hopes up, but when I felt his warm hand placed over mine on the railing I couldn't stop my heart from racing. His effect on me amazed me.

(Seto's POV)

I couldn't help myself. I had to touch her. She was just so beautiful, so I placed my hand on hers. I wonder if she knows how her mere presence effects me. Here I was, the great Seto Kaiba, who was supposed to be heartless, finding myself head over heels for a girl, a Wheeler no less. Now that I had fallen there was no turning back. So I gently called her name hoping she would turn her soft gaze on me. It was time to take the plunge.

(Serenity's POV)

When I heard him call my name I almost jumped in surprise. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts. I turned to him and was immediately lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah Seto," I answered him.

"There is something I would really like to say to you," He said. For the first time in my life I saw Seto nervous. It almost made me giggle. He was adorable when he was nervous.

"Yes Seto?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well you see...um...oh this is stupid! I can talk to an entire room of CEO's and the President of any country but it's you that makes me speechless," He said exasperated. My heart gave a little jump of joy. I made him speechless! I watched his face change as he realized exactally what he had said. His face blanched. I smiled again. Genuine happiness was bubbling inside me.

"I make you speechless Seto?" I asked him.

"Umm...yes, you do alot more than that to me Serenity. You're the first woman I am truly comfortable with and you make me happy Serenity. Happy is a big thing for me," He said smiling. I thought my heart would explode with happiness. I made Seto happy! I felt like dancing but I restrained myself for Seto's sake.

"You make me happy too Seto," I said placing my hand on his cheek and gently stroking it. No declerations of undying love were needed. We had said enough outloud, our eyes and actions could communicate the rest. With one swift motion Seto pulled me to him. I let out a small laugh and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and claimed my lips with his. I smiled through the kiss knowing I had found the one I was meant to be with and now that I had him I was neer going to let him go. Never did it feel so good to fall.

THE END

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's finished! I know they were both OOC but I couldn't help but have a sappy ending! I know I suck! I hope you liked the end! I still feel like writing. Maybe I'll write a quick little one shot. lol! Bye everyone!


End file.
